


Flashing Fame

by lestericalphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestericalphan/pseuds/lestericalphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan talks about his and Phil's secret romance behind the cameras. Short phan poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashing Fame

**Author's Note:**

> AN: It’s from Dan’s P.O.V. This is my first AO3 upload and I'll be posting now on from here.

There are always flashing lights,  
Fame pointing the cameras blindingly bright.  
Our lives are in cameras for all to see,  
but secrecy is the key.

Only in the dark we find each other.

There I will kiss you like you’ve never been kissed.  
Make up for all those moments we have missed.  
Covers intertwined, I’ll make up for the hiding.  
These nights are for us, secrets and confiding.

We wake up late, my hairs curled,  
But the cameras will never find out what unfurled.  
I love everything about you, I can’t keep it in.  
Each time we don’t kiss it feels like a sin.

Don’t let me be a sinner, take me to our bedroom church.  
Let us practice our faith kissing, making my stomach lurch.  
I’ll make you a saint if I am allowed,  
By kissing and fucking and not preaching aloud.

But Phil you are an angel I should bow to you.  
Black hair like space and eyes star bright blue.  
You are the sunshine of our nights,  
The king over all the knights.

Soon we can show our love after dawn.  
Fame is flashing and it won’t last long.  
Then I can always hold you in my arms.  
Even death cannot part us because of your magic charm.


End file.
